1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a well and more specifically it relates to a well casing perforator for efficiently recovering available water in a previously drilled well by perforating the well casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wells are used by many individuals as a means to provide water. Over time, the holes or perforations in the well casing can become clogged due to settling of the surrounding dirt or material among other causes. This can substantially slow or stop the flow of water through the well, which forces the individual to drill a new well. This can be a costly and time consuming process, wherein the individual is generally without running water during this time. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved well casing perforator for efficiently recovering available water in a previously drilled well by perforating the well casing.